Hypertension is a prevalent condition in the general population, particularly in older individuals. Sympathetic nervous pathways, such as those involving the renal nerve, are known to play a role in regulating blood pressure. Ablation of renal nerve tissue from the renal artery is a known technique for treating hypertension.